


"I am The Truest Believer in Love and Magic!"

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma gets kidnapped by a stranger and gets taken into a portal, Henry and Hook but go after them, but eventually somebody gets hurt very serious and while in the Enchanted Forest Henry meets the lovely and very war scarred Mulan who struggles to prove that although she is a girl she can be just as tough as a man.</p><p>Henry finds himself falling in love with the much older woman, and eventually Mulan gives in and allows a romance to build between the two of them as they work together to try and save his mother. And this time Henry decides that he wants Mulan to come back to storybrooke with him and Emma!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal!

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include a little bit of rape, physical abuse and a major character death if you don't like don't read!  
> ~ Disclaimer, i do not own the fandom or the characters all rights go to the Once Upon a time writers, I'm just borrowing the character's for a while.

It was getting on towards noon when a portal of purple and green vapors appeared in the ground at the town line a tall dark figure strode from within the portal and entered Storybrooke.

The figure wore thick dark robes, and his face was well covered hiding the strangers identity rather easily. The only thing that was easy to notice was that the figure appeared to be tall, and seemingly thin, but it was not easy to tell if the stranger was a man or a woman or who it was. The figure then slips into the shadows unseen. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Emma was enjoying a nice lunch with Kilian and Henry when her phone decided to go off. Emma sighed and answered it. Emma groaned when she realized it was her father. She knew it had to be something big, cause her father would not have contacted her while she was having a lunch date with her son and fiance. She decided to just grin bare it and just find out what her father wanted and vowed to make him pay if it wasn't for something important.

“David, what's up?” Emma asked quickly. Her face formed a shocked expression. “I'll be there right away!” Emma stood and grabbed her purse. “Sorry guys but lunch just got cut short, I'm afraid something has just appeared at the town line.” Killian and Henry stood as well and followed Emma out the door.

Emma sped off through town on foot, her thoughts whirling as she ran,'what could possibly be at the town line? What could possibly have been so bad that her own father had not wanted to tell her over the phone, instead he had told her that she wouldn't belive him unless she saw it herself. When she finally found herself standing beside her father she stared gaping her father had been right she would not have believed it if she was not seeing this herself. It was a wide open very active portal, a strong and huge one, it was spinning in colors of Green and purple.

Emma continued to stared at it in shock, wondering if maybe it would be a good idea to think about going to get Mr. Gold or Regina to see if they could process what they were seeing better then she and David could but she knew fully well what needed to be done, she finally glanced over at David. “We need to turn this thing off somehow.” she declared.

“But how?” David asked skeptically. Emma sighed and turned so that her back was to David, “The more important question is how did it get here in the first place!”

But this time David did not respond, but she soon heard two voices ring out at the same time “Emma watch out behind you!” 

By then it was to late, Emma was soon seeing nothing but darkness as she crumpled to the ground, the dark figure stood where Emma had been standing, a large club in hand.

The figure picked up the girl and jumped into the portal.

“NOO!” Killian and Henry both yelled at the same time. Killian jumped into the portal after them, and just before the portal closed up, Henry followed Hook into the purple and green whirlpool and followed the three of them into what ever world that figure had decided to take Emma back too.

The whirlpool swirled around his Henry's head as he struggled to keep from passing out, he was determined to make sure he made it through to the other side to where ever Hook and Emma were. He would somehow be able to help his future step father find Emma.

But soon he felt himself slam into something hard and the breath was soon knocked out of him, making him pass completely out.


	2. In Bed with a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself in a situation that she never expected to end up in! Well Emma ever be able to get passed the Guilt?

A soft moan escaped her lips as Emma slowly felt herself starting to fade back into reality. She held a head a moment, she had a horrible very bad pounding headache. When she finally sat up she gasped in surprise when she noticed the cold metal bars that held her prisoner in a locked cell.

'where am I?' she asked her self looking for anything that might tell her something, the cell did almost look slightly familiar but as familiar as they were she knew she was no longer in Storybrooke. She struggled to find anything that would tell her where she was, something told her that she had somehow seen this cell before.

But she soon fell back against the wall, too weak and still to sore to really think or move just yet. She remained leaning against the wall and waited, eventually who ever had locked her up would have to make an appearance right? Maybe if she saw the person who had kidnapped her she would know where she was and start to form an escape plan of some sort.

Emma also started to hope the person would come soon as she was really hungry and very thirsty, her lips where dry and starting to crack from lack of water, and her stomach was pinching her with hunger demanding substance. 

But then she heard it, the jangling of keys and then she saw a light moving close coming to her Cell. And a voice spoke, “Good your awake now I can start teaching you, what your new role will be.” A man soon entered her cell and tied her arms behind her back and led her from the dungeon.

Upstairs the man who had taken her prisoner pushed her into a large room where a small queen sized mattress sat against the wall. She was soon laid spread Eagle onto the bed. She watched wide eyes as the man locked the bedroom door and right in front of her started to remove his clothing.

Emma couldn't believe what was happening, and felt a feeling of dread as a realization came over her, she knew without a doubt what this man's intentions were. And worst Emma knew that with her hands and feet tied to the bed posts, there was no way she could stop it from happening, she was in a situation that she had never had before, she was completely and utterly helpless, she was at this man's every mercy.

She watched with even more dread as the now naked man approached her, a horse whip in one hand and slowly start removing her jacket and shirt.

Emma whimpered and tried to plead with him. “Please, please sir, don't!” The man's eyes showed only cold Malice. Emma whimpered harder when the man's cold callused hand found her rather large breasts. Rubbing first one and then then the other with only his thumb and forefingers. 

Emma closed her eyes and tried not to be sick. The man slid his mouth over one of her breasts flicking his tongue over her, using his teeth to pull at her nipples, Emma felt a gasp escape her lips. 

Emma felt both of her nipples grow hard under his attention, and she felt her body betray her and grow wet. The man wasn't really hurting her at all, in fact his attentions were actually starting to turn her on with each moment that passed.

Slowly she felt him crawl off of her and was standing where she couldn't see him. Then she felt it, she felt a sharp tug at her legs, as both and pants and panties were pulled down to her ankles. She breathed hard as fear filled her body, she hadn't been with a man like this for almost thirteen years, when she had become pregnant with Henry. She felt the man rejoin her in the bed, and felt his hands return to her breasts and felt him kissing the base of her neck. Then slowly his lips found her breasts and he sucks her gently as his other hand explores her body, before finding the wet heat between her legs, and he slips a long slender finger into the center of her. 

Emma gasped in surprised pleasure, not really knowing why she was allowing herself to enjoy the sexual attentions. 

Her mind began to whirl as the sensations took over her body and mind making it impossible for her to think hardly at all, then the strange man's mouth closed over her own, and he was kissing her gently. And as her mind continued to spin out of control.

The man slowly gently entered her, sliding in to the hilt. Emma's eyes fluttered opened as a moan escaped her. And then the man was moving inside her, thrusting deeply, at a steady easy pace. Even though she did not know who this man was, he was being gentle with her for some reason.

Soon the man was grunting with each thrust, and she could see his face was now covered in bullets of sweat, she herself was panting and moaning with pleasure. 

It went on for almost thirty minutes before the man gave a finally thrust, grunted loudly as he spilled into her and collapsed beside her.

Emma lay still chained to the bed posts, but her mind was now filled with a guilt like no other, she had just cheated on the man she loved! She had just allowed another man to touch her in a way that she had never allowed even Killian to do yet.

But finally exhaustion and guilt still running through her mind she soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Henry and Hook are trying to follow footprints that had been left by the stranger that had kidnapped Emma, but as soon as they are deep in the woods, they get caught in the storm, unable to see through the storm, they hurry to try and find shelter but end up finding something else instead!

Henry came to slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position to get a better look at where he was. They appeared to be in some kind of forest or woods, Henry soon stood and looked around at Hook, who still lay sprawled on the ground, apparently the landing had taken a lot out of him.

Shaking his head he hurried to his mother's boyfriend and asked. “Are you okay Killian?” The reponse was only a groan that escaped the older man who was slowly starting to get up. “Come on Killian we got to get going if we're going to find Emma in time!”

That did it's job for Killian sprang to his feet and looked around, “your right we have to find her, and I have sneaky suspicion that I may know just where we are, If I were to go by how familiar this place looks, I think we may have just found our way into the Enchanted Forest. 

Henry nods, filing that information away to process later. Killian pointed at the ground in front of them. “Look there, footprints leading from this spot, and it looks like who ever made them is carrying something heavy.” Hook exclaimed excitedly. 

Henry grins “lets follow them maybe they will lead us to my mom!” Killian quickly set off after the prints Henry trailing right behind him. Both watching the prints, not taking their eyes off them for even a moment afraid if they did they could lose them.

But just then the clouds opened up and it started to pour hard, rain falling like sheets of class down to the ground. Henry cried out “The prints, the rain will erase them we have to hurry or we will lose them all.” 

But Hook grabbed Henry and responded “There is no way we would be able to see anything in this Rain, and it's getting dark we need to stop in rest , we won't be of any help to Emma if we make ourselves sick trying to find her.”

Henry sighed and after thinking a minute knew that Killian was right, they would have to find a place to wait out the storm. But there wasn't a single knot hole in the area, not one, Henry and Killian continued walking looking for some type of shelter.

But just then Henry bumped into something large. The force of the collision sent Henry flying to the ground. Henry rubbed his eyes and looked up into the eyes of a very stern looking soldier, who was holding a sword, and the man was not looking to friendly.

The soldier swung his sword, as if about to kill Henry, Henry clamped his eyes shut expecting to feel the blade at any moment. But the sword never touched him. 

Surprised Henry opened his eyes to see what had happened, and saw that Hook had just drawn his sword and was now battling the soldier.

Henry watched with respect as Hook fought this unknown soldier.


	4. Forced to Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to further endure more sick and twistedness from this stranger that kidnapped her

She couldn't see the guards had blindfolded her very tightly. She couldn't speak cause they had gagged her. She was struggling to breath but they didn't seem to notice or care, as the two guards led her to her fate.

Her hands were tied tightly together in front of her as they led her forward.

She felt them stop and a door open. 

Where were they taking her? and what were they going to do to her when they get there?

She was terrified and unsure of her surroundings.

She soon felt them shove her onto a bed and then from there she had no idea what was happening.

She couldn't tell if the guards were still there or if they had left her there tied up, gaged and blind, totally and completely helpless.

She was trying not to be a sound although she was seriously wanting to curl up somewhere and hide from what ever she knew must be coming.

Her breathing grew harder and her heart pounded as she waited for what felt like hours.

Then she heard it, another door open wide and then close again. 

She heard what sounded like shoes hitting a floor and then...

He was on the bed with her, and he was pulling the skirt off of her.

Emma trembled remembering the first time this had happened with him.

He hadn't hurt her, he had made it so amazing that first time, and that bothered her, for she had wanted to save that for her Boyfriend Hook.

But then he felt his hands moving over her neck then her breasts slowly and slowly moves his hands down her body.

Emma shivered underneath his cold hands as her body responds to his gentle touch.

Then he was kneeling between her legs.

Emma wanted to say no wanted to clamp herself shut but he was making it impossible to do that.

And the next minute her eyes flew open wide and a deep but soft moan escaped her lips as he slides into her and then comes to a halt filling her deeply.

The moan had been one of pleasure a sound she had not meant to give him.

She was worried as she couldn't see him and couldnt tell what he was thinking or wither he was angry at her for giving him such a response.

But a few minutes later he didn't seem to mind for he slowly starts to pound into her hard.

She finds that she no longer can control herself as she moans at his movements and her hips began to move unbidden back up against him, as her body surrenders it self to him, meeting him thrust for thrust the whole time.

She could hear him grunting and he was not yet objecting to her unexpected responses as she learned his rhythem.

She found that it was even more amazing the before, though she couldn't figure out why this was so different.

But soon he slows back down and slams into her a few more times before she feels herself come undone around him erupting hard.

She lay spent and panting as he still having come deep inside her.

But apparently he wasn't done as he turns her over and kneeding her backside, she gives a strange garbled gasp as he thrusts deeply into her ass.

Gasping she feels him go still once more. 

She realized in the back of her mind he was letting her stretch and accomidate him was actually letting her get used to him.

No sooner did she realize this then she relaxes and she feels him start to move thrusting deep into her ass over and over again, and soon just like just a few minutes ago she was moaning again but this time he held her so that she couldn't move at all.

But she suddenly heard his heavy breathing at her ears as he began whispering to her as he thrusts into her again and again.

"That's it Mrs. Swan give it to me, let me hear you!" 

Emma found it strangely a bigger turn on that he was acutally wanting to hear her soft cries of pleasure. 

Soon when it was all over they lay on the bed, both to tired to move.

She vaguely notes that he's still buried deep in side her but she decides not to think about that and instead thinks about the way she had so easily fell appart in his arms.

slowly she felt him stir, and then he whispers into her ears "if you can promise to be a good girl i will take all these things off you." 

Emma only gives a nod since she cant speak.

The blindfold was the first thing to go, and then the gag.

He moves forward and captures her lips with his and kisses her as he removes the rope that tied her hands together.

Then sitting up in bed he pulled her into his lap and whispers

"Take me in to you, I want you to ride me Mrs. Swan."

Stunned but remembering her promise she rises up off of him just slightly and slowly gently she eases herself down onto him.

Again a moan escapes her, she hastily sent a glance torwards him to gauge his reaction and was stunned to see a smile little smile playing upon his lips.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan you are perfectly free to enjoy what ever i choose to do to you!" he informs her.

She only nods and sets the pace moving against him at an even but slow pace, moaning as the friction started to build between them.

it didnt take long before the were erupting around each other.

Laying on the bed again in a heap she lays there as sleep is fixing to claim her and wonders to herself how this man was able to make her feel so much pleasure. 

His arms envelopes her as they sleep off the fun they had just had.


End file.
